The present invention refers to an aspirating hood to be built into a wall.
Currently, aspirating hoods for the kitchen are applied in a variety of ways.
A first way is a small distance above the cooking surface, for example about 65 cm. This is the most widespread installation, because it is the most traditional and the easiest to construct. It is effective, but rather awkward, because it is necessary to give particular attention to not banging one's head against the lower edge or the side rims of the aspirating hood and often it is necessary to twist one's body.
A second way is that on an island at the centre of the room. It is an installation which is similar to the one indicated previously and thus it keeps the advantages and defects thereof.
A third example is that of an aspirating hood integrated in the lower or base furniture. This installation, known and widespread in the USA, going by the name of “down draft” (shown in FIGS. 1a, 1b) foresees the presence of one or more grated suction zones, at the cooking surface level, to the right, left or behind, through which the fumes and vapours are sucked by a fan which is necessarily very powerful, and thus noisy, positioned inside the base. The suction power must be high because the flow of air must be deviated downwards, against its natural tendency to rise, with greater suction needed the hotter the airflow. To partially improve the efficiency of a system, normally one uses a telescopic boxed element (FIG. 1c), having an inlet opening for the air on its upper front part. This element, during use, extends electrically-driven from the surface of the base by about 20 cm, so as to reduce the deviation downwards of the flow of fumes and vapours.
This system, whilst offering practicality of use to the cooking surface which is free, is nevertheless very expensive, requires a very high evacuation capability and is thus noisy and disperses heat energy in winter, requires long and thick piping which is bent to return upwards towards the outside and occupies the lower part of the base furniture making it practically unusable.